Grave Robberson
Grave is the son of the Grave Robber and Shilo Wallace. He currently lives with his godmother Nirvana C-D, and attends Spectral Central High. He also currently has a habit of stalking Operetta D. Phantom. Personality Grave puts off the persona of being a no good, drug dealing, street punk. He has issues with authority figures, and has been known to hold grudges for long periords of time. He also has participated in several street fights, and one confimred "turf war". Under his dirty apperance though, he is a very sweet hearted guy who actually believes in the ideal of true love, and doesn't condone the act of "trading sexual favours". He's all for commiting illegal acts though, especially if there's a profit to be made from it. But there is a slim shimmer of hope that he can be redeemed. Physical Appearance Much like Operetta, Grave looks predominately human. He has unnaturally pale white skin, and dark brown hair. He keeps his hair long (past his shoulders) and regularly dyes a series of red and blue streaks in it. His eyes are a dull gray, and he's not a stranger to wearing mascarea and black nailpolish. His clothes almost always look second hand (or stolen from dead bodies). And despite his untidy apperance, he actually is consioderably clean, considering he often skulks about graveyards. Classical Monster Despite both of his parents being technically human, Grave is considered a ghoul (not to be confused with the in-continuity pun term "ghoul" meaning "girl" ), by metaphorical standards. Ghouls are defined as being who live off of the dead and generally reside near or in grave yards, of while both Grave does. He does not litterally feed off of the dead, as in consuming their flesh, but it is assumed that he collects objects from them, of which he then uses himself or sells. Also the collection of the drug Zydrate, is done by extracting it from the dead, yet another example of how he "lives off the dead". Reltationships Family Grave's parents are the Grave Robber and Shilo Wallace from the 2008 movie Repo! The Genetic Opera. Shilo died from her blood disease (which Grave was fortunate not to inherit) when Grave was about 11 years old. His father tried to raise him on his own for about four months before he left him with his godmother Nirvana C-D, and never came back; his current whereabouts are unknown. Grave currently lives with Nevi, a free-lance painted and part time comicbook/music store clerk. The two have a good enough relationship, but she isn't always the most attentive of guardians due to her abbility to get wrapped up in her painting work. His maternal grandfather died roughly a year before he was born, however he does have a "godniece" on his mother's side. His family on his father's side is completely unknown. Friends Grave doesn't have many "friends" due to many thinking ghouls to be one of the lowest rungs on the monster food chain, and also due to his chosen occupatuion. When he was younger, he was part of a wolf pack gang, but after the wolves/cats turf war the gang disbanded. Robby Goodfellow also used to be part of the gang with him, but after he moved to the Monster High school district the two lost touch. Currently he calls Lunette Fang a friend, despite her usual annoyance by his presance. His steady customer Woodrew Kinney could also be considered a friend. Enemies Garve has a very strong hatred towards werecats, especially Toralei Stripe and her brother Tomo Stripe, due to the old wolves/cats turf war. He's also not very fond of Holt Hyde, due to his relationship with Operetta. Romance Grave calls himself bisexual, despite not having had many relationships with members of either sex. He's always willing to makeout with anyone, mostly to cause a shock value, but he hasn't had many real relationships. When he was younger he had very strong feelings for the much older Jazz Fang, right up until his death in the wolves/cats turf war. Due to his still lingering affections, he has some misplaced attraction towards Jazz's younger sister Lunette Fang as well, but Grave has made no move to act upon those feelings. Currently, he claims that he is madly in love with Operetta D. Phantom, and shows this affection by stalking her at school, and on several occassions stealing her underwear. Operetta seems to want nothing to do with him, but he still persues her. He thought he had a chance after one school dance, but the next night he saw her and Holt get back together, and left her alone for some time after that. But has since resumed his stalker behaviours towards her. Several other students have shown an attraction towards Grave, including but not limited to Spectra Vondergeist and Octaretta Cyanide, but he has not taken any of them up on their offers for a relationship. Clothing Basic (Rave from the Grave) Grave wears a brown leather jacket over an off-white/tan shirt. He has a pair of black/electric blue d-ring pants, and black boots. His hair is down and loose with his signature streaks. He wears a silver cahin around his neck, as well as a blue glow stick; a blue and a gren glowstick also hang off of his belt. He has black fingered/fingerless gloves, and his nails are painted black as well. Monsterloids He still has his black/electric blue d-rings, but also has a collared, sleeveless top to match. He wears black/electric blue trimmed fingered/fingerless gloves, and a blue glowstick necklace. His hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, and his headphones are black triangles with electric blue panels on them that glow. Trivia *Grave attends Spectral Central High, a rival monster union high school *Grave was created to be Operetta's love interest after Dexter took Lukas *Much like how Jackson was first introduced in Gloom Beach, Grave was first introduced in Rave from the Grave *Other alternate forms have been discussed, concerning if Operetta had been lacking in his life. Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Spectral Central High Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Ghoul